Reese Davis
|powers= |pet=None yet. |bedroom= |weapon images= CB Whip.jpg |quote2= "Fashion is just like people. Each style is different and has it's own unique flair. And none should be disregarded because it doesn't fit the norm." |file2=Reese Fashion.jpg |file size2=220x0px |possessions= |likes= Fashion, drawing, roses, doves, chocolate |dislikes= Rude people |colour= Rose Red |music= Any love song |food= French |animal= Cats |book= Pride and Prejudice |quote3= "We accept the love we think we deserve." -Stephen Chbosky |drink= Hot Chocolate |song= "Hello" by Adele |movie= The Harry Potter series. |sport=Chess |other= |skills=Quick, agile, keen reflexes, perceptive |weapon= Whip, Daggers |strength= Fast |weakness= Weak physically |led= 0 |been= 0 |model= Mikaze Ai |gender= Male |eye= Pale blue |hair= Teal |height=5'10 |weight=Unknown |ethnicity=Japanese |hand=Unknown |shoe=Unknown |blood=Unknown |voice=Unknown |marks=Unknown |body=Slim |more images= |one=Fashionable |best=Eyes |worst=None |change=None |mental=None |disorders=None |medical=None |mother=Aphrodite |father=Beau Davis |creator=None |half=Children of Aphrodite Eros, Harmonia, Phobos, Deimos (Godly half-siblings) |full=None |other relatives=None |family album= |home=New York |earliest=His third Christmas |best=When his father got him his first sewing kit and fabric. |school=Public A little home |kiss=None |sex=None |love=None |other firsts= |nicknames=None yet. |native=English |languages=French, Greek, a bit of Latin |flaw=Anxiety |fears=Being forgotten. |hobbies=Fashion designing |motto="Try to treat life like a performance. Always look your best and try to put on the best show possible!" |won't=Wear socks with sandals. |admires=Cristóbal Balenciaga and other fashion gods. |influenced=His morals |compass=North |past person=His father |current person=TBA |crisis=Nervously |problems=Head on, but with little confrontation |change=Rather well |alignment=Neutral Good |dream=Fashion designer |current=Camper |quote4="To live life to the fullest is to live life without constraints. Laugh like no one is listening, sing like no one can hear, dance like no one is watching and love like you have never been hurt. I am still working on this myself, one day at a time." |file3=ReeseJoyful.jpg |file size3=220x0px |vice=Indulgence Anxiety |bad=W.I.P. |sleep=Sleeps like a child of Hypnos |quirk=He tends to fix his glasses even though he may not need to. |attitude=Fine |talents=Drawing and design |social=Lacking |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Aphrodite Mother He wants to meet her soon. Beau Davis Father He loves him and wants to see him sometime. Children of Aphrodite Half-Siblings He thinks its cool to finally have brothers and sisters. Children of Eros, Harmonia, Phobos and Deimos Half Nieces and Nephews He finds it hilarious that some are older than him and wants at least one to call him "Uncle R". |ease=Designing |priority=None at the moment |past=None really. |accomplishment=Won a Fashion contest. |secret=None |known=None |tragedy=He doesn't truly know his mother. |wish=To meet his mother. |cheated=Never. |relates=Rather well. |strangers=Nice |lover=Loving (Hopefully) |friends=Energetic |familyp=On the shy side |first impression=Shy |like most=His energy |like least=His shyness }} Etymology *"Reese" is a variation on the name "Rhys" which means "Beloved". *"Davis" means "To be loved". *"Beau" is a French name meaning "Handsome" or "Beautiful". *"Anneliese" is a compound name form the French names "Anne" which means "Grace" and "Lise", a different form of "Lisa", which means "God is my oath". *"Zoraida" means "Enchanting woman". Category:Shoshiki Category:Homosexual Category:5'10 Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:American Category:Right Handed Category:Male